Johnny Rocker
"For "The Rocker" Johnny Rocket, Visit Johnny Rocket." Johnny Anthony Matthews better know as Johnny Rocker is a CAW Pro Wrestler currently signed to DCWL. The beggining of Rough ways in DCWL Johnny Rocker was not always known as Johnny Rocker but as Johnny Jobber. Johnny Jobber was what DCWL Management decided to give him as a name due to his wrestling skills at time. Johnny Jobber was always put down by the crowd for his cocky attitude(Even though he always lost). Even though you think right now that no fans liked him their were fans who believed Johnny Jobber could make a impact. It is believed that this encourage Johnny Jobber to do better but a Interview was never given.Johnny Rocker fought TX3 in a last man standing match picking up a hard fought victory..Johnny Rocker is now a member if DCWL Domination(A group in DCWL who the leader is Danny Jackpot and members are Sagat,Zangief,Machojef,Johnny Rocker and the leader being Danny Jackpot). Johnny Rocker's Life in and Out of Ring Johnny Mattews aka Johnny Rocker was born in Orlando FL. As a kid Johnny would watch wrestling and practice it altho for the wrong reasons(He would train so he could beat thoose wrestlers). When Johnny trained in wrestling classes at 15 he would be laughed at by how bad he was at it. Johnny left his wrestling class and in order to cover his embarrassment he made a mask that covers nearly his whole face.Johnny Rocker got to loving the mask and is still seen with this mask on. Johnny started to train himself but he was still not good . At 21 Johnny felt he was so good that he could take on anyone. Johnny seen in the paper that their might be a CAW League later made into DCWL for him. It said that winner would be granted a title. Johnny Rocker and Mr.T were the 1st and only two there. Chairman at the time Ed McMahon told them to go out there and put on a show. The budget was so short that they could not afford real audio for the matches. Johnny Rocker quickly jobbed.in 1 minute and 31 secounds. Johnny would go on to job alot more. Johnny wanted to give up on himself but after hearing people say he could be something he trained harder. At DCWLRevenge Reckoning Johnny Rocker won his 1st ever match against Machojef. Johnny would win his 1st title when he beat Rick Astley to become the 1st DCWL Cruddyweight champion. Johnny kept that title for two months making him longest champion in DCWL. Johnny Rocker would later on in his career become a heel as he joined Danny's Dynasty with Ed Kewl and leader Danny Jackpot Johnny Rocker said the reason why he joined was because he wants to prove himself and that the fans were not pushing him up but destroying him. Johnny Rocker signed to DCO (WEDF) to show he can make a impact and win some gold for Danny's Dynasty. Him and rest of Danny's Dynasty was in a Segment in DCWL where it was revealed the group are planning something big. DCO WEDF Johnny Rocker on his 1st night would lose to Cowlex to a Pedigree. DCO Show 2 he would be eliminated in a battle royal. DCO Show 3 He would be interviewed by a Ref explaining why he wears a mask and asking later if ref wants a pizza. Johnny Rocker would win his 1st ever match in DCO by beating Swagg3r on DCO Show 4.El Rojo Mexico went up to Johnny Rocker and said Johnny Rocker disrespected the mask.Johnny would get a match with Rojo for Cruiserweight Title and win but by countout meaning Johnny did not win title.DCO would close it's doors later on and be given to Burb. Johnny Rocker is not apart of the new DCO. 'URW ' Johnny Rocket debuted on URW Shockwave 2 in a 6 man battle royal to get a shot at OWL World title and he won.Johnny would fight in other matches but came up on a losing end on them.Johnny would request his release from URW and it was granted. 'Wrestling Themes' can't win by Default (Current DCO theme) It's a New Day (WWE) (Used for Danny's Dynasty) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d--_q4h0Oh0 Remedy by Cold (Current heel theme)] Finishers The Rocking Moments (Power Bomb into X Factor) The Rocking Memories Flash (Flash back) Title History * *:DCWL Cruddyweight Champion(1x) * *:NAW Hardcore Champion(1x) * Questions commonly asked about Johnny Rocker Q: Why does Johnny Rocker have "I can't win" as his theme if he is not a jobber anymore? A: Johnny Rocker theme makes Rocker stronger by reminding him he CAN win. Q: Johnny Rocker team up with Ed Kewl as Faces Why Ed Kewl Turns Heel with Johnny Rocker and Danny Jackpot ''' '''A: Ed Kewl Attacked Bret Micheals in DCWL Episode 20 Category:People who CAN win Category:DCWL